


Steven Grabby Hands

by squidgie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drunken Confessions, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was going to spend a quiet evening at home, until Kamekona calls and tells him Steve's at his food truck, drunk off his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steven Grabby Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NCISVU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/gifts).



> his was written for ncisvu_lj's awesome prompt in the comment-fic community of, "Hawaii Five-0, Steve/Danny, Say Hello to My Little Friend [Scandal 3.04]". Oh the images that went through my head! (Hawaiian 'buss' is slang for drunk).

Danny was in a quandary, staring at the man in front of him. He'd been silently pining over his partner for the last two years or so, but there was never any indication that Steve would ever reciprocate his feelings. Steve and Catherine had been a couple until a few months back, when Catherine had broken it off to take a contract in the Middle East. Since then, Danny had done what he could to keep the man distracted, though Steve would often steal himself away from everyone - exactly what he'd done earlier that afternoon in their office. After saying goodnight to the man, Danny left the office, leaving Steve behind. But a phonecall a couple hours later had changed his plans for a quiet night at home, because Steve was, in the gleeful words of Kamekona, "All buss, man."

It was actually quite cute, in a handsy kind of way.

Kamekona's voice had been quite mirthful on the phone, telling Danny to come pick up Steve, who had come by for a dinner, and drinking beer on the back bumper of Kamekona's truck. Danny'd made his way down to where the truck was parked, and got out of the Camaro, walking first towards the truck, but diverted at the last minute when he heard a familiar voice call, "Dannooo!"

He takes a couple of steps before Steve launches himself off of the picnic table and tackles Danny to the ground. "Hi..." Steve slurs, a dopey grin on his face.

"Will you get off me?" Danny asks, hands moving to try and evade Steve's grabby paws.

Steve pauses for a second, then grins, and in one quick move, pins Danny's hands at his side. He then lays down, stretched out on top of the shorter man, putting his head on Danny's chest. "You know I love you, right, Booboo?"

Danny sighs, shaking his head. As soon as Steve lets go of his hands, he puts them on Steve's shoulder, pushing at him to get up. "Love you to, you big lug. Now can you get off me so I can take you back to my apartment so I can watch you?"

"Naah," Steve slurs. "Let's go to my house," he counters as Danny gets him off the ground and heads him to the car.

Danny opens the door to the Camaro and manages to get handsy-Steve settled in, blushing when he leans over the man to buckle his seatbelt and Steve manages to plant a sloppy kiss on Danny's head. He almost hits his head leaning back out of the car when Steve reaches up and tussles his hair.

"Behave, you," is all Danny manages as he rights himself. He closes the door and then walks around, getting in next to Steve. He turns over the engine and guns it, the sound of the purring cylinders filling the air. "Okay, home."

"Hey, we can go swimming," Steve says, a goofy grin on his face. "We can even go skinn - _hic_ \- skinnydipping." He tries to be smooth and bob his eyebrows up and down, but Danny just thinks it reminds him of Danny Devito playing The Penguin.

Shaking his head, Danny says, "Nope. The closest to the water you're gonna get is a glass of it and some Tylenol, then bed."

Steve manages a perfect pout. "What, you don't wanna see me nekkid? I wanna see _you_ nekkid." And he tries the eyebrow thing again.

"Not that I don't appreciate your," Danny pauses, gesturing with one hand to indicate Steve's being, "aesthetic qualities, but-" He's immediately cut off by Steve's quick moves, Steve's pushing at his boxers and cargo shorts, aiming them for somewhere past his knees.  "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey, Danno," Steve says, then reaches out to get Danny's attention and inadvertently knocks Danny in the face. Reaching back, he takes hold of his cock and says, "Say hello to my little friend," and then proceeds to wave it at Danny, chuckling at his 'joke'.

"Oh jesus," Danny says, then almost loses control of the car when Steve's hands suddenly find their way to his waist, nimble fingers starting to work Danny's belt and zipper. "Steve - **Steven**! Stop!"

And there's that pout again.

"You're drunk, Steven," Danny says, taking one hand off the steering wheel and aiming a stern finger at the drunk man to help get his point across. "You don't mean this. And you'll regret this in the morning."

Steve stills for probably the first time since Danny picked him up. His voice is quiet, but Danny hears him distinctly. "The only thing I regret is not telling you how I feel, Danno. Losing the last three years..."

And then Steve gets handsy again, leaning over the seat to rest his head on Danny's shoulder. He undoes his seatbelt, making Danny sigh as Steve tries to basically climb into Danny's lap. In a moment of almost sudden sobriety, Steve says, "I really, really like you, Danny. Always have. Just too afraid..." and then puts a warm hand against Danny's inner thigh.

"Okay, well," Danny says, blushing as he reaches down and puts his hand over Steve's. He smiles and turns minutely, trying to keep both eyes on the road, but glances away for a split second to wink at his partner.

They stay like that for half a mile when Steve squeezes Danny's leg slightly. "Uhh, hey Danny? Pull over."

With the way Steve's hand was squeezing his thigh, Danny's sure Stephen just wants to start making out, right on the side of the Kamehameha Highway.  Sighing, Danny says, "I'm _not_ pulling over, Steven. You can wait-"

Steve quickly lets go of Danny's thigh and leans out the window. Danny looks to the side, and all he sees is Steve's bare ass as the man hangs out the window from the waist, Danny able to hear the retching sound over the sound of the suddenly squealing tires. He pulls the Camaro over, then decides to get out and help Steve get back inside the window and out of the car properly before he climbs out of it. Steve clumsily gets out, and Danny helps pull his shorts back up before he stumbles away, and finishes emptying the contents of his stomach.

Danny paces in the afternoon sun while Steve finishes. "Sorry, Danno," is all Steve says, and has the audacity to look embarrassed as Danny hands him a bottle of water. "I'll pay for the car wash," he says, nodding to the now colorfully decorated back panel of the muscle car.

After watching Steve down half the bottle, he waits for a nod, then motions for the car. "Let's just get you home, okay?" he asks.

Steve gets his fill of the bottle, then pours the remainder over the offending evidence, then nods before getting back inside the Camaro. "Okay?" Danny asks, buckling Steve in.

"Yeah," comes the response as Danny settles back into the driver's seat. He accepts Steve's hand in his, and they silently drive to Steve's house, Steve falling asleep along the way. Danny smiles when Steve's leans over and rests his head on Danny's shoulder.

They'll have a lot to talk about later, but they have all weekend. Hell, they have the rest of their lives.


End file.
